<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust by NotEvenCloseToStraight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410221">Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight'>NotEvenCloseToStraight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentines Day Fics! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Clint Barton, Dorks in Love, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Married Couple, Pegging, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sexual Humor, Submissive Clint Barton, Top Natasha Romanov, i guess, strap ons, valentines day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well hey, Ms. Romanoff.” Clint breathed a laugh when she stretched out on top of him languidly, kissed her hard and then chuckled again when he rubbed against her and felt something different in her robe. “Well well, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” </p><p>Natasha eased back from the kiss and cocked an eyebrow, rocked into Clint’s thigh slowly, purposefully and smiled a little bit when his cheeks burned bright red. </p><p>"...is that what I think it is?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentines Day Fics! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I love Valentine’s Day, I love Valentine’s Day!” Clint sang tunelessly to himself as he hurried up the stairs to the apartment and to his waiting wife. Valentines Day before Natasha had been too much drinking and awkward attempts at hooking up with someone at the local bar with the bonus of discount chocolate the day after. Valentines Day <em>with </em>Tasha meant the world’s hottest redhead wearing something guaranteed to make his brain explode, delicious dinner usually ate with their fingers, sleeping all night wrapped around the person he loved the most and discount chocolate the day after. </p><p>
  <em>All good things. So many good things. </em>
</p><p>“Valentines Day, Valentines Day, Valentines Day!” Clint unlocked their door then kicked it shut, fumbled with his belt and hopped on one foot than the other trying to get his boots off. “Tasha! Tasha it’s Valentines Day! Tasha! I’m already half naked! Let’s get to the good stuff!” </p><p>He tripped and nearly fell– nearly <em>died</em>– turning the corner to the hallway, but managed to correct and sock skidded his way down to the bedroom door. “Tasha! Valentines Day! I hope you are wearing something slutty and–and–” </p><p>He stopped, cocked his head when he found his wife sitting demurely on the bed, her long robe tied tight around her waist and covering her to her ankles. “Oh uh hey. This is…<em>more</em>… than I expected you to be wearing.” </p><p>Natasha’s perfect mouth curved into a quick smile and she held her hand out for her husband. “Did you almost die running through the apartment just now?” </p><p>“Almost.” Clint toed out of his socks, shimmied out of his pants and stripped his shirt away before flopping on the bed next to her and pulling her in for a kiss. “What’s with the Mother Teresa robes? Are we doing a nun fantasy? Cos I’m into that but I thought you said no roleplaying on Valentines Day since I always ask for weird things. And by the way, when I said Lola Bunny last year, I thought you’d get bunny ears and a pom pom tail butt plug not a damn fursuit but–” </p><p>“You need to stop talking.” Nat was laughing now, covering his mouth with her hand. “For the record, I’m pretty sure Nuns don’t wear silk robes with fur trim like this. And you’re right, I did outlaw role playing on Valentines Day because I bought that fur suit as a <em>joke </em>and <em>you </em>were one hundred percent into it.” </p><p>“I totally was.” Clint agreed against her palm and Natasha laughed again and moved her hand. </p><p>“Well I thought we’d try something different this time, my love. Come here and kiss me.” </p><p>“There’s nothing different about kissing you.” Clint faux complained, but he was already pulling Tasha into his arms, cupping her chin and smoothing her hair back before meeting her halfway for a tender kiss that went on and <em>on</em>. He’d never tire of this, kissing Natasha was like kissing heaven. Her mouth was sweet and her lips perfect, the twist of her tongue along his own enough to make Clint’s breath hitch, the way his hands fit so smooth over her waist and the swell of her ass just incredible. </p><p>“I love kissing you.” he murmured and she only smiled into his mouth and pressed the kiss deeper, parted her lips and sucked at Clint’s tongue when it ventured to her mouth, nibbled at his bottom lip to hear him gasp, reached to squeeze at his rear and then around to cup him through his jeans. “Tasha–” </p><p>Predictably, Clint fell back on the bed and tried to bring his little wife with him, spanned her hips with his hands and pulled her into his body so they could keep kissing and he could grind up into her. For all his prowess as a super spy, for all the confidence in Clint’s swaggering walk and sarcastic humor, the goofy brunette loved to be dominated, loved when Natasha took charge and rode him or told him exactly what to do to take care of her. He was naturally submissive and Natasha loved it–</p><p>–and after tonight, she’d love it even <em>more</em>. </p><p>“Well <em>hey</em>, Ms. Romanoff.” Clint breathed a laugh when she stretched out on top of him languidly, kissed her hard and then chuckled again when he rubbed against her and felt something <em>different </em>in her robe. “Well well, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” </p><p>Natasha eased back from the kiss and cocked an eyebrow, rocked into Clint’s thigh slowly, <em>purposefully </em>and smiled a little bit when his cheeks burned bright red. </p><p>“Tasha?” Clint sat up and pushed her back a little, pulled at the tie of her robe and then jerked right off the bed when it fell open and he saw the harness straps and the jutting <em>dildo </em>attached at her lovely hips. “Tasha– what?! What is this?” </p><p>“My love.” Natasha didn’t know if Clint was excited or terrified, and she didn’t know if <em>he </em>knew either, so she kept her voice calm, made no attempt to rise and simply leaned back on her hands, legs crossed and strap on on full display. “I think you’re fully aware of what this is.” </p><p>“Yeah, it’s a dick.” Clint looked, then looked away, blushed darker red and looked again. “Sort of unfortunately blocking the view of my favorite place in the world. Why are you wearing it? Why– why do you have a dick, Tash? And hey, <em>that’s </em>a question I never thought I’d ask, but here we are anyway!” </p><p>“Between my legs is your favorite place in the world?” she asked, amused, and Clint ran both hands over his face and admitted, “Or you know– between your boobs. Don’t don’t change the subject though. Why are you wearing that? How did we get from Lola Rabbit to you wearing a–” he peeked. “– rather girthy third leg?” </p><p>“Several weeks ago we were shopping for lingerie.” Tasha began slowly. “And you mentioned a strap on, joked about it several times over the day and then never said anything else.” </p><p>“<em>And</em>?” </p><p>“<em>And </em>I know you very well.” Nat kept her eyes on Clint, but reached down to circle her palm around the cock and stroke it from base to tip, neither missing nor commenting when Clint’s gaze sharpened and his mouth parted wordlessly. “Well enough to know that just because you laughed didn’t mean you were joking, and that the fact you brought it up at all means you’ve been thinking about it for some time.” </p><p>Clint’s jaw worked as he clenched his teeth. “I uh– I mean. Sure. But Tasha, you didn’t have to do this. I didn’t really ask and this can’t be comfortable for you and–” </p><p>“You’ve never hesitated to do anything for me in bed.” she interrupted confidently. “Up to and including having to do some internet research when you weren’t sure exactly what I was asking. This is no different.” </p><p>“But doing things for you in bed is fun for me too.” he protested. “Like, oh no my ridiculously sexy wife wants to tie me up and ride me until I can’t get it up anymore? What a hardship.” </p><p>She laughed then, eyes sparkling at the memory. “<em>Quite </em>the hardship. But what makes you think this won’t be fun for me?” she stroked again, base to tip and watched Clint’s cheeks darken in a blush. “But tell me no and I’ll go put on the ridiculously slutty Cupid’s outfit I bought today. I even have a little bow and arrow and nothing gets you hotter than watching me shoot.” </p><p>“Yeah that’s– that’s true.” Clint gulped, rubbed his hand over his mouth and then gulped again when his gaze dropped back to where Nat’s fingers wrapped distracting around the flesh colored piece. “I don’t know if I’m necessarily against this but–”</p><p>“Darling.” Natasha held her hand out, palm up and fingers curled. “Take my hand. I’ve got you.” </p><p>“That’s my line.” Clint finally smiled, just a little bit. “That’s what I say to you.” </p><p>“And I would be endlessly happy to return the favor.” She raised her eyebrows and waited for Clint to take her hand and help her stand. “Should I tie my robe back up and go find my Cupid’s wings?” </p><p>“N-No.” Clint helped her stand, hesitated, then moved in to kiss her uncertainly, close enough that the hard jut of the dildo bumped into his stomach. “Where uh– where do we start? How do we do this?” </p><p>“With a safe word…” she began, and he muttered <em>purple</em>, the same safe word they always used. “…and with you down on your knees.” </p><p>“My knees?” </p><p>Natasha had to stand on her toes to kiss him on the mouth. “Yes my love. Down on your knees and do that thing with your tongue I like so much.” </p><p>“Okay.” Clint’s eyes were wide, nervous but he squeezed at her hand trustingly then ran his fingers down the curve of her waist, over the soft straps of the harness and then further to stroke over the silicone length. “Fuck, Tasha it’s so big.” </p><p>“It’s smaller than you.” She teased, lighthearted and careful because the moment was <em>fragile </em>and she didn’t want to ruin it. “I wouldn’t want to give you a complex cos I’ve got a bigger dick.” </p><p>“Fuck!” Clint said again but this time he was laughing, this time his kiss was grateful and achingly adoring and when Nat pressed at his shoulder he went down to his knees willing, smoothed his hands over her hips like he’d done a thousand other times except instead <em>this </em>time he wet his lips and leaned in just to lick lightly at the tip of the dildo. Lightly, experimenting, but when Nat’s fingers tangled in his hair Clint took a deep breath and leaned in to take the head in his mouth, backed off and tried again when the piece only slightly flexed against the roof of his mouth and just about made him gag. </p><p>“Slow, darling.” she whispered. “Though it is fiercely sexy watching you take my cock in your mouth.” </p><p>“Christ Tasha, I feel like that shouldn’t make me feel so hot.” </p><p>Natasha’s hum of agreement was accompanied by a light sweep of her fingers over Clint’s jaw, just enough pressure to let him know that it was alright, that she would never think any less of him for being honest about what turned him on, and the encouragement gave Clint the courage to try again, to try a <em>lot</em>. He licked and lapped up and down the five or six inches, stroked at the base with his hand and hollowed his cheeks to firmly suck. Natasha’s head snapped back and she moaned, not that she felt the pressure but because seeing her husband on his knees so thoroughly engrossed in the task was enough to make her wet. </p><p>Gorgeous, Clint was <em>gorgeous</em>. </p><p>“Come love, up on the bed.” Only once Clint was squirming, palming himself through his boxers and shifting, moaning out loud as his own cock jerked and twitched from the stimulation, only <em>then </em>did Natasha hold him steady and ease the cock from between his lips. “You are so beautiful like this, but there’s more tonight, come on.” </p><p>“Okay.” Clint was a mess, lips swollen and drool on his chin, blue eyes blown wide and chest heaving. “Okay but can we– uh could we–” </p><p>“Anything, Clint.” Natasha shed her robe and waited patiently for him to stop drinking in her nudity, from the rise of her breast to the still spit shiny dildo. “What is it?” </p><p>“I’ve watched– stuff.” Clint waited for that infamous Eyebrow of Disapproval from his wife, but Natasha’s expression was still open and encouraging. “And usually everyone is doing this sort of thing doggy style but for you and me I’d like to– I mean, I really want to see you. To know it’s <em>you </em>in– inside me. I want to see you.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” </p><p>They were face to face as Natasha prepared him, drenching her fingers in lube and crushing kisses to his mouth as she circled his tightly clenched entrance, coaxed the muscles to relaxation with steady pressure and the barest of thrusts. Clint gasped at the first push inside, closed his eyes and groaned but Natasha chased another kiss, dotted her lips all over his cheek and chin and down to his pulse as she worked him open slowly, steadily, with practiced ease. </p><p>Two fingers and Clint hissed but when Tasha paused to check, he shook his head and murmured “Green, wifey. Green means go, you’re taking care of me.” </p><p>Three fingers had Clint arching his back and driving his hips down trying to get Natasha deeper, reaching for her with desperate fingers, reaching down to grip at his own cock and the silicone length rubbing against him, circled both with his hand and jerked them together. </p><p>He was panting a steady litany of <em>fuck </em>and <em>please </em>and <em>seriously, we need to have a talk about how good you are at this</em> before Natasha reached for the lube again and slicked herself up, lined the head of the cock to Clint’s hole and bent over him to offer her mouth, to swallow the throaty moan from her husband as she slid inside. </p><p>“Tasha.” Clint was holding her almost too tight, fingers digging into her ass and forcing her still. “Just wait– wait–it’s a lot–” </p><p>“Smaller than you, darling.” She teased again, lightly and tender and endlessly reassuring. “Tell me when you’re alright, if I can move or if you want me to pull out.” </p><p>“If you move, I’m gonna come.” he shuddered as his cock flexed at his stomach. “Don’t– don’t move or I’m gonna–<em>Tasha</em>–” </p><p>“Purple?” she pressed, and after a tense moment Clint shook his head. “Green, Tash. Green.” </p><p>“I’ll be slow.” Another sweet kiss, Natasha sucking at Clint’s bottom lip and humming when he returned the caress desperately. “And if you come too soon, we’ll just do it again. I have all night to spend driving you to the brink and beyond.” </p><p>“You’re gonna kill me.” Clint grit his teeth and prayed for at least a little more staying power as Natasha thrust into him slowly, <em>thoroughly</em>, dragging the head of the silicone cock along his insides until stars were bursting behind his eyelids. “Woman, you’re gonna kill me.” </p><p>“You’re the one who married the Black Widow, archer boy.” </p><p>Clint laughed and then shouted when Natasha sat up on her knees and thrust sharp, he breathed out shakily but chuckled anyway because his wife was funny and beautiful and <em>perfect </em>and they’d learned long ago to laugh during sex together. </p><p>“Alright, spidery jokes aside, I’m really gonna finish too fast if you don’t let up.” He finally groaned, mouth falling open when Natasha found a particular spot inside him that made his muscles lock, crying out loud when she found it again and again, stroke after stroke until he was shaking and losing control. “Tasha I’m– I’m real close–” </p><p>“I’m right here.” she panted into his ear, sweetly sweaty with exertion, one hand gentle over his heart and the other gripped possessive at his thigh to keep him open. “My love, I’m right here. And I’d very much love to see you coming on my cock.” </p><p>Clint came with a shout, clenched down and nearly <em>screamed </em>as an orgasm rocked him, his cock spilling white and thick all over his stomach and body contorting over the novelty of something <em>thick </em>in his ass. “Tasha–!” </p><p>“Beautiful.” Natasha whispered, repeated the sentiment in Russian, in Latin, in several other languages Clint could never hope to understand but the underlying theme was the same– Clint trusting her with this, letting himself free beneath her was <em>beautiful</em>. </p><p>The brunette collapsed back into the pillows, and Natasha leaned back on her heels to simply watch him, rocking the tip of the cock in and out of the slick entrance just enough to keep him shuddering, twitching, gasping out through each breath. “You are exquisite, my love.” </p><p>“I uh– I’m basically a dumpster fire of a disaster.” he tried to smile, tried to get his heart rate down below about to burst. “But you– you’re perfect. You’re wonderful. C’mere, c’mere and let me have you.” </p><p>“I can wait.” she shook her head and kept thrusting into him, scooted closer so another inch disappeared into his body, closer again until she could angle just right to drag along his prostate.</p><p>“Black Widow, you’re actually going to <em>kill </em>me!” Clint yelped and wriggled out of her reach, yelped all over again when the fat tip slipped free. “Okay, jerking off a dick isn’t a great move–” </p><p>Natasha snorted through her laugh and he laughed too, then made grabby hands for his wife and dragged her up over his waist and chest until she was sitting straddled over his mouth. </p><p>“You wet for me, baby?” he breathed, dipping his tongue between her folds and groaning when he found her <em>soaking</em>. “Was this fun for you?” </p><p>“I told you it was.” Natasha braced on hand on the headboard and ground down onto his face, tilted her hips up so he could better reach without getting the proverbial dick slap from the dildo. “<em>Way </em>more fun than the furry suit.” </p><p>Clint’s grin was hidden between her thighs, his “I love you” muffled beneath her body, but she reached and squeezed his fingers anyway, and rode herself to orgasm. </p><p>******</p><p>Later, they spent time just kissing, lying side to side and letting their fingers wander over each other’s bodies and down to where the hard silicone still bumped against Clint’s half hard cock. </p><p>“You’re still so wet.” Clint huffed and added a fourth finger between Tasha’s legs, the angle awkward but well worth the way she squealed and rocked into him eagerly. “Gonna start calling you the <em>Soggy </em>Widow.” </p><p>“I will kill you if you call me that.” she hissed and he waggled his eyebrows unrepentantly. </p><p>But then– “I’m the luckiest guy in the world.” He thumbed over her clit, bent his head to mouth and suckle at her breast. “Don’t think many wives would be willing to do this sort of thing.” </p><p>“Not many wives can kill a man with a stack of post it notes and a paperclip either.” she shrugged, and wrapped her leg up around his hips in an attempt to get his fingers right where she needed. “Guess you won the lottery.” </p><p>“Fuck yeah, I did.” Clint pushed her into the pillows and stretched out over her, ground their hips together and then asked with a smile half past wicked– </p><p>“Why Ms. Romanoff. Is that a <em>gun </em>in your pocket or….”</p><p>“You are ridiculously dorky.” Natasha bit her lip and grinned when Clint pushed her legs apart. “Honestly, I don’t even know why I love you.”</p><p>***********</p><p>
  <b>Chapter Notes: </b>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>I love this very much, I love the open trust and the humour and the kink negotiations, the slower pace and the unconditional acceptance... love it. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I actually made myself laugh out loud thinking about Clint calling Tasha the ‘soggy widow’ in public and having the team look at them all crazy. Hysterical. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Here’s your friendly neighborhood reminder that trying new things in bed requires open communication and a lot of trust and if your partner ever ignores boundaries or makes you feel less than secure during bedroom activities, nope the f*ck outta there. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>